Larry and Ally
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's Larry and Ally's Romeo and Juliet-like love story contiued if he had returned with scenes from Season 4 as flashbacks occasionally. Will Larry and Ally stay together? And what will happen on their 5/6ish date? Read on to find out more...


Larry and Ally: a Romeo and Juliet love story

_Hi I'm Ally Mcbeal. Most of you know me as the women who has a crazy life and tries to hunt down the 'One'. Remember Larry Paul? He was the greatest. Well, what if I said, we happened to get back together and got married?_

_Now you're probably wondering how on earth that happened._

_Well, it all started about 5 months after Larry left with a note on a snowman…._

I walked back from Cadge and Fish Law firm alone again as usual, reflecting on the day that was going by.

When I got back to my apartment, Renee was in her room yet the lights were off.

I turned them on and got the shock of my life.

It was Larry!

"Surprise!" He said while grinning at me with his handsome smile.

"Larry! You're back!" I cried as I rushed up to him and hugged him.

"You didn't call or anything these last few months!" I stated.

"I've had some problems to sort out but I got to repair my relationship with Sam" Larry replied.

"That's good" I said, simply.

"So….Want to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure" I said.

"See you at 8 o' clock" Larry said as he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips and left.

XXXX

_5 hours later…_

"That's what you said?!" Renee exclaimed.

"Yeah, I missed him" I said in my defence.

"Well, This date might continue the passionate love you two had BEFORE he left for Detroit" Renee suggested.

"I hope so" I said, worriedly.

XXXXX

_In the Evening…_

I was waiting in the bar for Larry to appear when I started to hear my theme song play in my head:

I know somethin' about love

You've gotta want it bad

If that guy's got into your blood

Go out and get him

If you want him to be the very part of you

That makes you want to breathe

Here's the thing to do

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

"Ally?" a familiar voice asked.

I returned to reality and Larry was staring back at me.

"Yes, Larry?" I replied.

"Will you marry me?" Larry asked as he knelt on one knee and holding up a beautiful sliver engagement ring with a purple gemstone.

"Yes!" I cried which made everyone in the bar stare at me.

The whole bar applauded.

I bowed and waved like a banshee.

XXXXXXX

Later on, we went on a long walk with holding hands through the busy streets of Boston in the light falling snow.

"So How's Sam?" I asked.

"He's ok, so when would you like to come to Detroit with me?" Larry asked.

"Whenever after we're married" I replied with smile as he kissed me on the lips at the doorstep of my apartment.

"Goodnight, Ally" Larry called.

"Night, Larry. See you tomorrow" I grinned as I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

XXXXXX

"He did?! Really?! I'm proud of you Aly, for once you didn't back down from this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" Renee exclaimed after I filled her in on everything that had just happened.

"So are you going to move in with him?" Renee asked.

"Soon. **Very** soon" I said with a grin.

_Later that night__…._

_I tossed and turned while sleeping in my bed, sweating with worry._

_I saw Billy staring back at me in my sleep with his original black hair in his healthy appearance._

"_Ally, Why? We had this connection, we were __**childhood FRIENDS**__ remember?" Billy asked, desperately._

"_Billy…I still miss you but I have to try my best to move on and still have happiness, you know?" I said while in tears._

"_Good luck on your wedding day, Ally" Billy sai_

"_Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" a group of hooded figures chanted._

I woke up screaming and sweating like a pig.

"I'm betraying Billy…" I whispered.

XXXXX

_The next day__…._

I went up to _Cadge and Fish _to start my normal work day.

Elaine, being the office gossiper and all as well as a trustworthy friend, was curious to know what was happening between me and Larry.

"Elaine, any messages?" I asked.

"Just one. Larry's in your office" Elaine replied.

"Like right now?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, go on get him" Elaine said, encouragingly as she gently pushed me towards my office.

I opened the door and there was Larry holding a bouquet of colourful flowers.

"Larry, Thanks for the flowers" I said as he handed the flowers to me.

"So want to do some dress shopping on Friday?" Larry suggested.

"Sure, see you then" I said as he kissed me again in the same passionate way as the first time he truly kissed me and I turned warm inside as he left.

"Ally?" someone asked.

I turned around and John was right behind me!

"Yes, John?" I said.

"We're having a meeting in the counsel room" John stated.

"Ok, I'll be right there" I said as he went back to the room.

After 10 minutes, I join the others at the meeting table.

During these past few months, Nelle and John had somehow gotten back together, Ling and Richard were still an item, John and Kimmy…well, let's not go there….as for Elaine and Mark, they were holding steady.

"Today, we've got a case on Education. This teacher is suing the head teacher because he's allowing students to have phones even though it's more of a risk having a phone in your bag than not having it at all. The students' parents, education advisors and police are witnesses. John, Ally; do you want to take it?" Richard asked.

_Larry, I wonder what dress I'm going to get for the wedding.. maybe a frilling one…No wait! What about a slim one….what about a-_

"Ally?" Richard asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you want the case?" Richard asked.

"Um…yeah, sure" I replied.

John nodded.

"Ok, then. The court hearing will start tomorrow 12 o' clock sharp. Meeting dismissed" Richard said.

As we all left the meeting room and I returned to my office, I began to panic.

_What have I just done?_

_**Well I hope you're enjoyed my first attempt at an actual Ally Mcbeal Story! A Love story for Larry and Ally as well!**_

_**So If you have any season 4 scene suggestions then either add them in reviews or PM me ok?**_

_**I'm really enjoying Ally Mcbeal even though I keep having the urge to watch it every time I get home from school for some unknown reason….**_

_**Anyway, read and review or a group of mysterious imaginary figures will get you OR Larry will get you!;)**_


End file.
